ERWARTE DAS SCHLIMMSTE UND HOFFE DAS BESTE
by TaDoSteNi
Summary: Hmmmmmmmm keine ahnung was wir schreiben sollen... is ne Harry Draco ff, wer uns kennt weiß wie wir schreiben!


**ERWARTE DAS SCHLIMMSTE UND HOFFE DAS BESTE **

****

Prolog 

Harry lag auf seinem Bett, die heiße Sonne fiel durch das offene Fenster direkt auf sein Gesicht. Doch Harry störte das nicht sonderlich.

Körperlich war er eindeutig anwesend, doch geistig war er ganz wo anders. Weit weg von seinem Zimmer, dem Haus der Dursleys, der Muggelwelt überhaupt. In seinem Kopf war er in der Zauberwelt, in Hogwarts.

Doch nicht etwa die Sehnsucht nach Hermine und Ron, bereitete ihm diese Traurigkeit.  
Nein, zwar fehlten ihm seine Freunde auch, aber der wirkliche Grund, der einzige Gedanke, der ihn schon so lange quälte war der wohl atemberaubenste und anbetungswürdigste Junge, der Welt.

DRACO MALFOY!

Wenn Harry nur an seine wunderschönen grau-blauen Augen denken musste, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Er konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Er wollte ihn vergessen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Es ging nicht anders.

Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Schon seit einem Jahr war der Gryffindor in Draco Malfoy verliebt.

Vor 1 ½ hatte Harry gemerkt, dass er sich zu Jungs mehr hingezogen fühlte, als zu Mädchen und machte auch dementsprechend seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit dem männlichen Geschlecht.

Nie hatte er mit einem Mädchen geschlafen und es kämme ihm auch nicht in den Sinn. Mädchen waren für ihn nur Freunde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Tja, und dann von einem Tag auf den anderen fand Harry großes Gefallen an Draco Malfoy.

Zuerst wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen. Doch nach einem langen Gespräch mit Hermine, die sofort gemerkt hatte, dass mit ihrem besten Freund was nicht stimmte, sah auch er ein, dass er für Draco nun was anderes fühlte, als die Hass, die die ersten Jahre zwischen beiden stand.

Na ja, eigentlich hatte sich nur die Haltung von Harry verändert. Draco reagierte immer noch gleich auf ihn. Mit Verachtung und Spott.

Und das tat Harry immer wieder neu weh. Er war es gewöhnt, doch der Schmerz in seinem Herzen blieb. Egal was er tat.

Das hatte sich in dem ganzen Schuljahr, durch das er sich regelrecht quälen musste, und in den schon fast vergangenen Sommerferien nicht geändert.

„Nur noch sechs Tage!", seufzte Harry leise zu sich.

Ja, in sechs Tagen würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Einerseits freute er sich drauf, da er seine Freunde und vor allem Ron und Hermine, die die einzigen waren, die von seinem schwerem Schicksal wussten, wiedersehen konnte.

Und natürlich freute sich Harry auch Draco zusehen, doch dies war auch der Grund warum er sich vor dem neuen Schuljahr fürchtete.

Würde er ein weiteres Jahr mit der unerwiderten Liebe leben können? Er wusste es nicht.

Glücklicherweise war es das letzte Schuljahr und Harry konnte nach Hogwarts ‚richtig' damit anfangen, Draco zu vergessen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das anstellen sollte, aber ihm fiel keine andere Lösung an.

Doch eine gab es noch: Harry musste ein Mädchen werden!

Draco war hetero und das war der einzige Weg zu seinem Glück. Er hatte schon oft über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht, sie jedoch gleich wieder verworfen.

Das war einfach absurd. Und wer sagte ihm, dass Draco mit ihm zusammenkommen würde nur weil er ein Mädchen ist?

Allerdings standen die Chancen dadurch um einiges besser...

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab von der Kommode und drehte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern.

Sollte er es wagen?...Nein, zu gefährlich. Außerdem durfte er in der Muggelwelt so wieso nicht zaubern.

Während Harry vor sich hin dachte merkte er wie müde er eigentlich war.

Seine Lider wurden schwerer und schwerer und schon fielen seine Augen zu und Harry war eingeschlafen.

Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und dem Gedanken ein Mädchen werden zu wollen...

Harry schlug langsam die Augen auf. Er streckte sich in seinem Bett und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 8.00 Uhr...morgens!

„Shit! Ich bin eingeschlafen!" Harry schrak zusammen. Was war das für eine Stimme? Doch nicht seine? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Er hatte doch nicht so ne...mädchenhafte Stimme.

„Ach, Harry, du fantasierst wieder." Da war es schon wieder diese hohe Stimme. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Er hatte das gerade eben gesagt. Aber warum so...komisch.

Konnte es sein, dass er...

Harry schaute an sich e herunter.

‚Hhm, eigentlich wie immer...Na ja, vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen schmaler, aber das kann doch auch ne...optische Täuschung sein.', dachte er sich.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit Gewissheit zu kriegen. Harry schluckte einmal hart und schob langsam sein weites Sweatshirt hoch.

‚Bitte, bitte nicht! Bitte, bitte!'

Doch sein ganzes Bitten und Flehen half nichts...

„SCHEIßEEEEEEE! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!"

Harry sprang von seinem Bett auf und lief nervös durch sein Zimmer.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte...Brüste! Richtige! Wie war das bloß passiert? War er jetzt ein Mädchen? Ein Richtiges?

Schlagartig kam Harry ein Gedanke. Er öffnetet seine Jeans und zog den Bund seiner Boxershorts weit nach vorne.

„MIST! Wirklich ein richtiges Mädchen. Da ist ja gar nichts mehr. Alles...einfach...weg...Wie ist das passiert? Ich hab doch nicht gezaubert. Oder doch?"

Harry hob seine Zauberstab, den er beim aufspringen weggeschmissen hatte, auf.

„Aber ich hab doch keine Zauberspruch gesprochen? Nein! Das wüsste ich. Bestimmt!"

Er ging zu einem Spiegel und betrachtete sich.

Ja, er war eindeutig ein Mädchen. Und dazu ein nicht gerade hässliches. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

Dunkelbraune Haare, die knapp unter den Schultern endeten. Ein schmales Gesicht mit einer kleinen Stupsnase und schön geformten Lippen. Er sah dem ‚alten' Harry fast gar nicht mehr ähnlich.

Nur seine Augen und seine Narbe verrieten wer er wirklich ist.

Jetzt wollte es Harry allerdings genau wissen. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleider und als auch noch seine Boxershorts auf dem Boden lag, konnte er sich nun ‚genau' betrachten.

Seine Schultern waren schmaler geworden. Dafür waren seine Hüften etwas breiter und seine Taille hatte eine wunderschöne weibliche Form.

Dafür, dass Harry sich nie für Mädchen interessiert hatte, fand er sich verdammt sexy.

„Harry! Komm sofort runter!" Das war die Stimme seines Onkels. Und die klang nicht gerade fröhlich.

„Oh Gott! Ich sollte schnell runter, sonst kommt der noch hoch und sieht..." Harry sah erneut an sich runter. „Scheiße! Wie soll ich das den erklären?"

„Harry, wird's bald?"

„Ähhhh..., ja...JA! Ich komm schon...B...bin gleich da!"

Er sah sich panisch um.

„Erst mal anziehen!"

Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Sachen. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und begab sich ungewöhnlich langsam durch seine Zimmertür und die Treppe runter.

Unten angekommen zögerte Harry wieder. Doch als er sich gerade umgedreht hatte und wieder nach oben laufen wollte, kam auch schon sein Onkel durch die Küchentür.

„Harry, ich..." Weiter kam er nicht. Dafür war er einfach viel zu schockiert.

Doch Vernon riss sich schnell zusammen.

„Harry, was soll diese Verkleidung? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Das ist nicht witzig!"

Harry blickte zu Boden. Das Ganze war ihm ziemlich peinlich.

„Das...das...das ist keine Verkleidung." Harry flüsterte nur leise.

„Wie bitte?"

„Das ist keine Verkleidung!" Seine Stimme wurde stärker, doch sie blieb weiter die eines Mädchens.

Nun verlor sein Onkel völlig die Fassung „Ich...aber warum?"

„Gott! Woher soll ich das den wissen?"

„Nicht in diesem Ton, junger...ähh.."

„Vernon, was ist den hier los?" Tante Petunia war nun ebenfalls in den Flur gekommen. Zuerst verstand sie nicht und blickte ihren Mann verduzt an, doch als ihr Blick zu Harry wanderte, konnte sie die Frage selbst beantworten.

„Wer...ist das Harry?"

„Wer den sonst? Der Osterhase?" Harrys Wut kochte immer mehr hoch. Die sollten endlich aufhören ihn so anzustarren.

„Aber...wie...wie hast du das gemacht?" Tante Petunia war verwirrt.

„Er hat natürlich...mit diesem Dingsda...da gezaubert...Was den sonst?"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Wers glaubt...!"

„Glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde freiwillig ein Mädchen werden wollen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was in deinem Kopf los ist...Normal scheint es mir jedenfalls nicht...du warst ja schon immer eigenartig!"

„Ach...ihr könnt mich..." Weiter kam Harry nicht.

„Untersteh dich!"

„Ich geh auf mein Zimmer!" Harry hatte keine Lust mehr, sich das anzuhören. Er wollte nach oben, sich in seinem Bett verkriechen und erst wieder rauskommen wenn er wieder normal war.

Er drehte sich gerade um, doch sein Onkel hielt ihn zurück.

„Du bleibst hier! Wir müssen überlegen was wir tun werden! Die Nachbarn dürfen dich auf gar keinen Fall sehen! Die stellen dann Fragen und dann...Nein, das geht nicht!"

„Aber ich..."

„Keine Widerrede! Komm jetzt!"

Harry trottete langsam, hinter seinem Onkel und seiner Tante her, in die Küche.

Dort erwartete sie schon Dudley, der allerdings tief über ein Automagazin gebeugt war und dabei irgendwelche, vor zuckertriefenden, Cornflakes ass. (A/N: Soll jetzt keine Kritik sein...an den Cornflakes...Wir sind nicht besser g)

Doch als er das Räuspern seines Vaters vernahm, sah er auf, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber doch wieder einem Artikel über den neusten Porsche.

Harry setzte sich grummelnd an den Esstisch und stütze sein Kinn auf seine geballten Fäuste.

Vernon brach das Schweigen „So kannst du auf gar keinen Fall in der Öffentlichkeit rumlaufen!"

Dudley horchte auf. Da war was nicht in Ordnung. Er blickte hoch. Direkt in das Gesicht von Harry.

„Was zum...Warum ist der...Hähh?"

„Du warst noch nie besonders helle!" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sei ruhig!" Vernon war eh schon mit den Nerven am Ende.

Doch Dudley wollte und konnte gar nicht Kontra geben. Er konnte einfach nicht den Blick von Harry wenden.

Als Mädchen sah er verdammt gut aus. Dudley hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Brünetten gehabt. Auch wenn Harry sein Cousin war.

„Glotz nicht so blöd!" Harry hätte Dudley am liebsten eine geschallert.

Der löste schnell seine Blicke und starrte wie gebannt auf seine Zeitschrift.

„Ruhe jetzt!" Das Gesicht von Onkel Vernon verfärbte sich langsam in einen immer tiefer werdenden Rotton.

„Vernon, was machen wir den jetzt mit ihm?" Tante Petunia stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Dass der Junge bei ihnen wohnte und immer wieder der Gesprächsstoff der Nachbarn war, reichte ihr ja schon vollkommen. Doch, dass er nun auch noch, aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen, ein Mädchen war, raubte ihr jeden letzten Nerv.

Am liebsten wäre es ihr, er oder besser gesagt sie würde verschwinden.

Petunia überlegte. Das wars doch! Harry musste weg. Wenigstens für die paar Tage, bis er wieder zur Schule musste.

„Ähm...Harry...könntest du nicht...vorübergehend...zu einem deiner Freunde?...Die werden dir auch sicherlich eher helfen können als wir...und es sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage bis du...zurück musst." Petunia hatte Mühe das so unauffällig wie möglich zu sagen. Sollte es doch nicht so aussehen, als hätte sie schon die ganze Zeit mit diesem Gedanken gespielt.

Was fragten die ihn so dämlich? Natürlich würde er gern zu Ron oder Hermine.

„Ähhh...ja klar...bestimmt...nur..."

„Nur...was?"

„Wie soll ich zu ihnen kommen?"

Schweigen. Doch Vernon hatte eine Idee, auch wenn es im schwer fiel, sie auszusprechen. Doch das war die einzige Möglichkeit, Harry loszuwerden. Denn auch Vernon wäre es am liebsten Harry würde verschwinden.

„Sie...könnten dich...abholen?" Zwar würden sie riskieren, dass sie jemand sah, doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet. Er hatte zwar nur zu deutlich gespürt, dass die beiden ihn loswerden wollten. Das war nur zu offensichtlich.

Doch damit, dass die Dursleys erlaubten, dass einer (oder mehrere) seiner Freunde, Zauberer, hierher kam, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ich...ich...denke schon...aber ich müsste dann eine Eule..." Spätestens jetzt hätte Harry erwartet, dass sie ihren Vorschlag doch noch zurücknehmen würden, da sein Onkel und seine Tante ebenfalls, nicht gerade Freunde dieser Vögel waren.

Vernon atmete tief ein. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung. „Na gut...aber sag sofort Bescheid, wenn eine Antwort kommt!"

„Ähhh...ja...ok...ich...kann...ich dann nach oben?"

„Ja, um Gottes Willen! Oder soll diese Eule von der Küche aus fliegen?"

Das ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er stand auf und rannte fast die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hoch.

Oben angekommen, holte er sofort zwei Rollen Pergament und schrieb hastig:

_Ich brauch eure Hilfe! Bin, keine Ahnung wieso, ein Mädchen! (Den Rest erklär ich später!) Meine Tante und mein Onkel wollen, dass ich verschwinde! Kann ich zu einem von euch? _

_Wenn ja, sagt mir wann und holt mich ab. Die Dursleys werden keinen Stress machen. _

_Schreibt schnell zurück! BITTE! _

_Harry _

Diesen Text schrieb er noch mal auf das zweite Pergament, rollte beide zusammen, holte Hedwig aus dem Käfig und band ihr die Röllchen ums Bein.

„Zu Ron und Hermine! Bitte Schnell!"

zuerst sah Hedwig Harry etwas irritiert an, erkannte aber dann doch wer er war und flog los. (Unlogisch, oder?)

Nun konnte Harry nur noch beten, dass er schnell eine Antwort bekam.

Er legte sich aufs Bett, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, und dachte nach.

Wie konnte das nur passieren? Er hatte nicht gezaubert. Da war er sich ganz sicher.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke! Malfoy! Nun hätte er doch Chancen beim ihm! Na ja, sie standen etwas besser als vorher.

Trotzdem wollte Harry sein Leben nicht weiterhin als Mädchen führen. Wenn Draco allerdings...

Harry schloss die Augen und schlief ein. (Boah, sind wir fies. aufdiefingerhau Selbstständige Hände!)

Harry wurde unsanft aus seinem Schlaf geweckt, als Hedwig, nicht gerade vorsichtig, auf Harry landete und ihre spitze Krallen in seinen Rücken bohrte.

„Autsch! Hedwig! Spinnst du?" Doch dann sah er die Pergamentrolle an ihrem Fuß und vergass den Schmerz.

Er rollte das Papier auf und las:

_Wir kommen beide! Ich bin eh gerad bei Ron! Erwarte uns so gegen Abend! Wir beeilen uns! _

_Ron und Hermine _

Harry war erleichtert. Zwar fragte er sich, warum Hermine bei Ron war. Doch er war verdammt froh, dass seine Freunde bald kommen würden.

Vielleicht konnten die ihm helfen!

Tbc...

_So, das wars erst mal fürs erste Kapitel! Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefällt und dass ihr fleißig reviewt! (Obwohl wir schon mal bessere Kapitel geschrieben haben ups)_

_Trotzdem sind positive Kommentare, genauso wie kleinere Hilfestellungen, erwünscht! _

_Kritik können wir verkraften. Aber natürlich ist uns Begeisterung lieber ggg _

_Seit gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel _

_Eure TaDoSteNi _


End file.
